Let Papa Hear Me
by Fiona12690
Summary: This is 2 years after Cell and baby Trunks still hasn't spoken. What's going on?


**Let papa hear me**

Summary: This is 2 years after Cell and baby Trunks still hasn't spoken. What's going on?

_**Author's Pov**_

Little Trunks had looked around the white room with animal pictures on the wall and smiled. He already liked this room, he moved around the room pointed to the one he liked. It was a green tiger. Bulma smiled and asked, " Trunks can you say tiger?"

Trunks let out a small giggle and ran over to the otherside of the room. He could walk, run, laugh, cry, but he couldn't speak like a normal child and he hasn't said a word ever. She was here a the doctors office to see what was wrong with her son.

" Trunks Breifs " The doctor called as Trunks ran over to the door and Bulma walked over to the door as the doctor asked him a question.

" Are you Trunks?" The 3 year old child nodded smiling. He looked up to see Bulma as she grabbed Trunks' hand. " Right this way you two." Now Trunks looked around another room, but it was a bit smaller than the last. It still had the animals on the wall like the last one, still Trunks couldn't find the tiger.

A sad expression was obviously shown on the childs face. The doctor and Bulma looked at him.

" What's the matter sweetie?" Bulma asked as she placed Trunks on doctors table as Trunks continued to stare at the wall.

" He's still not speaking is he?" The doctor asked the retorical question more to himself. He started to test the boys ability of reactions and other things like a doctor did. " The only thing that is wrong is that he won't speak, but I think when he has something to say he'll say it. But this is what we'll do in the mean time..."

With that Bulma paid for the visit and left for home where they were hosting a small get together. Bulma strapped her child into the car seat she had in the back of the car. Her son smiled at her and she kissed him on the forehead telling him she loved him. With that she closed the door and he stared out the window now as things went by very fast.

When they got home Chichi was already waiting for them at the door.

" Hi Bulma. Hi Trunks how was the doctor?" Chichi asked more Bulma than Trunks. But Trunks smiled at her and hugged her then ran into the house. Bulma's smile sort of turned down a bit and it was noticed by her friend.

" Bulma, What's wrong?" Chichi asked her friend as they stepped into the house and saw Gohan playing with Trunks and Gohans little brother Goten. Vegeta was sitting at the table just glaring at Goku, and Krillin and Yamacha were having a conversation, and 18 stayed home with a sick Marron. Bulma knew Piccolo was outside meditating like always. Bulma and Chichi sat at the table close to Vegeta, who pretended not to notice, and started talking.

" They want to run more tests on him, they want to keep him over night to find out if something is wrong with him. Other than that he's normal as a 3 year old child can be. " Bulma stated as Chichi sighed.

" Don't worry that boy is one of the smartest and will start speaking when the time is right. " That was the last thing Chichi said about the situation and they got the get together started.

It was 6:43pm and Bulma was packing some of his clothes and Trunks didn't know why. He looked at his mother and she just smiled as more things were put into a little bag for him. Once she was done his mother too up his hand in hers and said,

" Honey, the doctors want you to stay at the hospital tonight. I won't be able to stay with you. The nice people are right outside. I expect you to be on your best behavior." Bulma stated as she grabbed his hand and started out the door of his room with him in tow.

They were downstairs within seconds and Trunks looked at his father who was still sitting at the table. A single tear fled from his eye and down his cheek and he began to pull away from his mother. She gripped her sons arm, but his sayian power was too much for her. Trunks ran and jumped into his fathers lap and put his arms around his neck to Vegeta's surprise, and finally the three year old child spoke.

" Trunks love papa, why send away. Papa no love Trunks?" Trunks whispered and with that the little prince cried into his fathers chest hoping not to be sent away by his father.

Bulma and the doctors who were at the door watched in amazement as Vegeta stood up with his son in his arms and left.

Note: I know it was show and I also know Vegeta was alittle OOC in this, but this is how I want it ' Chuckles ' Hope you liked it.

-Fiona12690


End file.
